projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
WINNING ACTUAL MONEY!! ¦ REAL Lottery Tickets
Jared scratches lottery tickets and wins money! Synopsis Jared has a bunch of lottery tickets. This might be the weirdest idea Jared has ever had for a let's play. Jared explains that he got them at Indiana's Pop Con. All of the guests have several lottery tickets. Jared doesn't know if this is even a thing, but decides to go for it anyway. Jared starts with the ones he got at the convention. The first ticket wins him a free ticket! Jared wonders if he has to redeem the ticket in Indiana. Jared wants his free $1 ticket! Lottery tickets are fun. The second ticket doesn't win him anything. Jared thinks being able to win $2000 off of the tickets is insane. Jared has to find a stack of dollar bills on the third ticket. The tickets play exactly the same way. The ticket doesn't win him anything. Jared wants to send the ticket to someone in Indiana! He has got some extra tickets from California to spice up the video. These tickets play the exact same thing. The California tickets have much better prizes! Jared guesses that the tickets are going to be hard to match. The first ticket is loses all around. Jared would love to win $2,000 a month for 25 years! Jared tries to work out how much it is worth, but gives up as it hurts his head. Jared dumps the losers in the garbage. Jared decides to scratch all the number off first. His second scratch off is an automatic win! Jared wins $2! He puts the ticket in the winner's pile! Jared isn't done yet! He got more tickets like an insane person! Jared now has $2 tickets. The Electric 7 ticket has a lot to scratch off. Jared has three winning numbers this time. The numbers get within one of the winner several times. The last one would have been a $17,000 winner, which is how they get you to buy more tickets. The next ticket is called Set For Life. Jared gets an automatic win! He decides to leave the amount until he scratches everything else off. He wins $20! Jared celebrates and will buy Magic cards with that! Jared will keep on scratching lottery tickets until he wins big from now on! On the next Electric 7, Jared will scratch the numbers first. He doesn't win anything from them. Jared has another Set for Life. The numbers will be scratched off last. Jared feels like he has a chance at the lower values. It wasn't a winner. Did you think we were done? Jared has more tickets! These are $3 tickets! These tickets have big money and big prizes! Jared has a crossword puzzle. Jared takes some time to work out how to play. Jared comes one number away from the instant $20 win. He scratches off his letters. Jared only gets the sucky vowels. Jared scratches off the individual letters. Jared somehow misses the Y on his ticket, and fails to notice that he has a word. He can't even spell eat! Jared gets nothing out of the crossword, and complains that it took too long to do. He has two more symbol games. Jared understands how to match symbols! Jared gets the first three in a row, but doesn't have a tree to complete the row, but does have a palm tree! Jared gets three in a row, but misses the deer to get the big win. He fails to notice that he won a ticket. Jared has another symbol ticket. Jared decides to move down this time, and doesn't have the first two. The $30,000 dream lives on to the third row. He misses by being one symbol off again. The ticket is a tease. Jared concludes with his win of $20. He spent exactly $20 on his tickets, so he made a $2 profit! Jared has no idea if people will like this. Jared doesn't even know if he is the first person to do a let's play of lottery tickets, and it would be cool if he did. Category:Videos Category:ProJared Plays